


Introducing Angus

by KalicoFox



Series: The Adventure Zone Oneshots [8]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Killian stop bringing people home!, this is not at all what lucretia expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalicoFox/pseuds/KalicoFox
Summary: Killian and the Director talk about recruiting The World's Greatest Detective.





	Introducing Angus

When Killian poked her head hesitantly into her office, Lucretia sighed, already dreading the coming conversation.

Killian was, after all, only hesitant when it came to news she thought the Director might not particularly like. In all other matters, the woman was nearly as brash as Magnus.

“Come in Killian,” Lucretia sighed, resisting the urge to massage her temples, “what went wrong this time?”

Killian smiled sheepishly, edging around the door jam and shutting the door behind herself.

“Nothing went wrong, exactly.” She said, “But uh, you know how you wanted us to look into whoever was causing the problems? And get rid of them? Well…”

Oh no.

Lucretia could feel the impending headache gleefully cackling as it doubled in size. “Well…?”

“There was a problem?” Killian asked, “Um… That guy you heard about? The World’s Greatest Detective?”

“Yes?” Lucretia said, “What about him?”

Killian wrung her hands, and Lucretia’s eyes narrowed as she finally took in all of Killian’s body language.

“You brought him here, didn’t you.” she said flatly, and Killian’s greenish skin flushed brown.

“Yes ma'am.” she said, then added hastily, “But there was a really good reason, I swear! So the World’s Greatest Detective that everyone keeps talking about? They left something out.”

Lucretia frowned, “Really.”

Killian nodded, “Yeah. He’s actually the World’s Greatest _Boy_ Detective.” She paused, then, just in case the Director didn’t get it, added, “he’s _ten_.”

Lucretia froze, every swear word she’d learned in her long life running through her head in one long litany of profanity.  
After a moment she forced herself to relax and lean back in her chair, looking over her best Regulator with an appraising eye. “So your recommendation is…?”

“Recruit him, ma'am.” Killian said promptly, “Taako, Magnus, and Merle reported running into him when they were sent to retrieve the Occulus, and based on their reports as well as the reports that sent us out to… take care of him, I think he’d be a great resource to help the Reclaimers. He could find them information on the fly and act as a general Seeker’s assistant.” 

Lucretia hummed thoughtfully, then nodded slowly. “Send him in.” she said, her voice slow and thoughtful as scenario after scenario played through her mind, “We’ll see how he takes it.”


End file.
